


Vem Dançar Comigo!

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sedução, paixão, fogo. Como tornar algo de início transitório em um amor perene? Como seduzir o poderoso Saga de Gêmeos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vem Dançar Comigo!

**Author's Note:**

> Categoria: Saint Seiya (CDZ - Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Slash, MxM relationship, Ship: Saga e Shura, Multitemporadas, LongFic.  
> Advertências: Abuso de e álcool, violência, tortura, sexo explícito, sofrimento emocional.  
> Classificação: NC-17 (por falta de uma mais alta), Publicada originariamente em 12 de julho de 2007  
> Capítulos: 22  
> Resumo: Sedução, paixão, fogo. Como tornar algo de início transitório em um amor perene? Como seduzir o poderoso Saga de Gêmeos?  
> Beta-Reader: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange e Yuu Kanon (RIP, my love)  
> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu, lógico, porque se fosse... Eu tornaria o anime completamente inadequado para menores e incluiria lemons em todos os capítulos XD. Bem, todos os cavaleiros estão vivos e felizes, ou nem tanto. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei, Bandai, Shueisha, Long Jump, Playarte... etc, etc, etc.
> 
> AVISO: Fanfiction com conteúdo Yaoi (relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens) e lemon (relacionamento sexual entre dois homens). Se não é a sua praia, não leia.

Shura estava animado. Vira Saga ao lado do irmão no balcão de bebidas. O ritmo da música estava deixando-o louco por alguma atividade. Nem quis pensar mais. Ao ouvir um ritmo de sua terra natal, entrou na pista de dança. A camisa vermelha de seda pura e a calça preta reta o deixavam sensual demais. Começou a se mover no ritmo da música rápida espanhola. Movia os quadris e o rosto transfigurou-se em fogo puro. Os quadris cada vez mais rápidos, os movimentos das mãos em sintonia, bateu palmas a um acorde mais forte. Movia os ombros em ondas, os cabelos negros cobrindo-lhe a face em alguns momentos.  
  
Girava na pista de dança e logo uma bela morena, presumivelmente espanhola, o acompanhava, ondulando os quadris com ele, jogando os longos cabelos ao ritmo dos movimentos. As pessoas presentes estavam encantadas. Shura dançava muito bem. Batia os saltos das botas negras no piso da pista de dança e dava voltas sobre si mesmo. Enlaçou a cintura da moça e a conduziu num ritmo sensual, excitante. Ofegavam e a moçoila pensou que era o homem mais fervente que já tivera a chance de encontrar por ali.  
  
Shura não pensava nela. Notava os olhares de Saga sobre si. Sabia que o grego o estava esmiuçando e fazia questão de se exibir para ele. Desde quando queria impressionar o poderoso Cavaleiro de Gêmeos? Desde que o vira referir-se a si como "um Cavaleiro sedutor..." Ah, mas então Saga não era indiferente. Desde o meikai que o achara honrado demais, poderoso demais, sensual demais. As dores daquele inferno perduravam em sua mente. Nem mesmo seu amor por Aiolos resistira a tudo que haviam passado no Meikai. Aiolos estivera nos Elísios desde sua morte. Apesar de o terem acusado de traição, ele não traíra a Deusa, sua pena fora a paz.  
  
Diferente do desgosto e das dores por que Shura, Saga, Camus, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite haviam passado. Não tinha raiva alguma de seu primeiro amor. Apenas não se entendiam mais. Desde que ressuscitaram que tentaram reatar os velhos laços mas não havia mais aquela cumplicidade, os mundos eram diferentes. Mas não era o caso de Saga...  
  
Moveu os quadris em círculos sensuais, roçando na pelve da mocinha, que ofegou. Sim, dança espanhola era algo sensual e quente, era algo que vinha do coração e não da mente. O ritmo queimava, os instrumentos musicais pareciam reverberar o clima fervente de Atenas. Tudo estava contribuindo para que Shura deixasse de lado sua postura mais séria e arredia. Sem falar nos goles de vinho tinto e na sua extrema saudade de ter alguém consigo. A moça de longos e cacheados cabelos sorriu-lhe sedutoramente. Não poderia estar mais enganada.  
  
O capricorniano poderia ter quem quisesse por ali mas não queria qualquer um, queria o poderoso, arisco e perspicaz Saga de Gêmeos. Sabia que ele era muito apegado ao irmão, rumores davam conta que eram mais que irmãos...  
  
Não se importava. Se queria Saga, iria lutar por ele.  
  
Ergueu a mão esquerda para o alto e inclinou o corpo, dobrando os joelhos e segurando a cintura da moça com firmeza, na típica postura de uma dança flamenca tão bela quanto sensual. Olhares faiscaram para ele. Homens e mulheres não perdiam um movimento. Sim, sabia que podia ser muito sedutor. Afrodite de Peixes que o dissesse. O belo pisciano acabara por decidir amar Máscara da Morte. Não era estranho a Shura que tal ocorresse. O machão italiano tinha o sangue tão quente e o estilo tão arisco quanto ele mesmo. Afrodite tivera muito trabalho. O gênio cínico e apaixonado havia sido sua sua salvação. Conquistara o italiano e dissera adeus a Shura.  
  
Tinha sido uma boa época, mas não era amor, era tesão puro. Além do que, Afrodite tinha graves defeitos: era traiçoeiro e manipulador. Shura preferia alguém mais estável. Tinha vontade de rir agora, estabilidade não era o forte de Saga. Pensando bem... Talvez fosse, de uma maneira estranha. O Cavaleiro da Terceira Casa mantinha-se em alerta constante, era cumpridor de todos os seus deveres e não soubera de nenhum escândalo envolvendo Saga desde que voltaram à vida, fazia dois anos. Namorados? Ah, Saga tinha lá seus casinhos. Nada sério pelo que ouvira. Ele não deixava de sair e se divertir, tal como fazia hoje, mas não o via quase com ninguém. Kanon o mantinha ocupado com seus arroubos e gênio fortíssimo. Eram irmãos mas muito diferentes. Agora que o Dragão Marinho anunciara seu esperado namoro com Shaka de Virgem, Saga estava mais calmo e Shura...  
  
Shura estava ciente de que podia o que quisesse. Queria Saga. Decisão tomada, atos no lugar de ideias.  
  
Mais um movimento do corpo torneado e perfeito e parou no meio do salão, encarando justamente o geminiano. Exibiu seu sorriso de canto, um olhar predatório e olhares se cruzaram. Viu Saga olhá-lo e desviar o olhar para outro lado. Ah, era assim? Vejamos... Mais alguns passos perfeitos no salão e logo ninguém mais tirava os olhos de si. Ao ritmo alucinado da quente música espanhola, girava sobre seu próprio eixo, batia novamente os saltos no chão encerado e movia-se em ondas sensuais. Foi chegando cada vez mais perto de onde Saga e seu irmão estavam. Dessa vez o geminiano não conseguia tirar o olhar dele. E quem podia?  
  
Encararam-se num mudo duelo. Kanon sorriu para Shura, abertamente, sabia sim do que o espanhol andava sentindo. Percebera as perguntas indiscretas que Capricórnio lhe fazia sobre o gêmeo. Achou que seria boa ideia dar sua contribuição. Shura parou perto deles e Kanon não titubeou, empurrou Saga nos braços de Shura que o segurou firme e murmurou com a voz rascante, rouca e masculina.  
  
"Acompanhe o ritmo. Se puder. Posso ser muito dominador."  
  
"Ninguém me manda fazer algo..." A voz era fria mas o pequeno sorriso de Saga demonstrava que a mão de Shura percorrendo suas costas e o corpo aquecido do espanhol esfregando-se nele ao ritmo da música estavam tendo algum efeito.  
  
Shura continuou se movendo com perícia pelo salão e, para sua surpresa, o corpo cinzelado de Saga o seguia sem problemas, a cintura dele girava conjuntamente com a do capricorniano, os quadris juntos em voltas sensuais. Abraçaram-se num dos passos da dança e Shura pode sentir o cheiro da boca do homem que desejava, tão perto. Saga tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios. O olhar...  
  
Dois homens poderosos.  
  
Fogo.  
  
Soltou-o e viu o grego remexer os quadris com perícia. Como se sempre tivessem feito aquilo. Cruzaram-se na pista um contra o outro, como se fosse um tango, perfeitos como se dançassem juntos desde há muito. Não era isso. Os olhares aquecidos, os corpos dominados pela batida sensual, provocante e apimentada da música espanhola. Sim, estavam dançando. Mais que isso, estavam se provocando.  
  
Um de frente para o outro, batendo palmas e batendo os pés. Saga sabia dançar paso doble? Shura não acreditava naquilo. Sorriu aberta e sedutoramente e sentiu a mão firme de Saga em sua cintura, conduzindo-o também. Era... loucura. Movimentos perfeitos.   
  
Sim, Saga não era alguém que se pudesse simplesmente dominar. As respirações ofegantes. Corpos entalhados, almas guerreiras, honra, poder, sensualidade.  
  
Ebulição.  
  
Os acordes finais da música. Um olhar trocado. Shura não ia perder mais tempo, puxou o geminiano para si. Um olhar desafiador do geminiano. Um sorriso de lado tão... Provocante?  
  
Capricórnio colou sua boca à dele sem maiores delongas. Lento, quente, arfante e sensual. Saga não estranhou nem titubeou, muito pelo contrário, invadiu a cavidade macia e quente de Shura com sua língua, num duelo de prazer e excitação, ainda ondeando os quadris conjuntamente a Shura, roçando nele de um jeito quase explícito, as mãos firmes explorando as costas do outro, o beijo ficando mais profundo e cheio de luxúria. Algumas pessoas gritaram. Era mesmo excitante. Kanon gargalhou. Sim, seu irmão não era um pobre menininho indefeso. Shura ia ter trabalho.


End file.
